Understanding
by Kakasmai-King
Summary: Sometimes it's just all about understanding. Short Oneshot. Sakura x Kakashi implied Sasuke x Naruto.


**Understanding**

_By Kakasmai King_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and anything to do with Naruto, nor am I making any money off of this endeavour. Heh.

**Rating:** PG-13/Teen

**Pairing:** Sakura x Kakashi, implied Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary:** Sometimes it's just all about understanding.

**Author Notes:** This story is in retaliation of my sister's comment that I hate Sakura – I don't. I just think that the idea of Sakura and Sasuke coming together romantically is just unrealistic, or if they did get together, it would be temporary. Sakura has too many ideals and illusion when it comes to Sasuke and Sasuke needs someone who understands him and doesn't sugarcoat, or ignores his darkness. Sasuke has demons and a definite dark side that has to be accepted for him to have any peace within himself and I don't think Sakura could handle, nor understand it. And I admit it – I think Naruto is the best partner/mate/lover for him.

However, this is all just my opinion.

_**Warnings:** Team 7 is almost 18 and Kakashi is in his early 30's, thus there is a little underage action going on here. If this isn't your cup of tea, click the back button and save us both from wasting time. Thanks._

"Naruto . . ." Was whispered from thin lips with such profound emotion that spoke everything unsaid. With one word, I felt my heart sink as the realization set in. The dry ground seemed to disappear from beneath my feet and I knew then that no matter how hard I tried, he would never be mine.

I'm not adverse to lying – sometimes lying saves lives – but lying to myself wasn't an option any longer. It hadn't been an option for so long – especially when those dark eyes were always looking elsewhere and never at me.

Never at me in the way I pined for.

I lied to myself when I was a young girl, believing in happily ever afters and I don't think I ever stopped believing it.

And the day I met Sasuke, I decided he was my prince, my knight in shining armour, my one true love.

Foolish me.

I believed fate brought us together when we were put on the same team, Team 7, but apparently it wasn't him and I fate was bringing together.

I then believed that slowly but surely he and were coming closer and closer as the months passed and maybe we did, but not in the way I hoped for. As those months passed I thought I was slowly showing that I was the only girl for him.

The only thing is that Sasuke wasn't looking for a girl.

There's irony somewhere in there.

He of course left, searching for the power that we were unable to give him. The resolution he was unable to achieve with us and I tried to appeal to him to make him stay. To show him that he didn't need to leave because he has us, his team and friends.

He had me, his girl, his princess, his one true love.

I should have gotten the clue then.

However, I was remained blinded and together Naruto and I chased after him for years, working harder to be stronger and to bring him back to us – to me.

Time passed as it often does and we did see him again, darker then I ever thought he could be, but again he left, seemingly uncaring as he proclaimed Naruto's weakness. Yet Naruto was left alive again as was Sasuke, but again it seemed that Sasuke was unable to see through with his threats.

I should have seen it for what it was, but like I've been saying, I had Sasuke rose-coloured glasses on.

Then year later when all was said and done, we met up with Sasuke again and I thought for sure it was I that convinced him to return us. It was I who changed his mind while showing him I was now a young woman – not the young team member from his youth.

I thought he was going to be mine.

Because for once Naruto wasn't between us.

We had discovered Sasuke after had killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, leaving the way wide open for the other villages to destroy the dictatorship Orochimaru had created before leaving to find his murderous brother.

However, Naruto had been kidnapped by Akatsuki and we – which included only volunteers and many of them, pretty much all of Rookie 9 and many others Naruto had touched along the way – met up with Sasuke on the way with our rescue mission.

I thought it was my influence that had convinced Sasuke to join forces with us, but I should have known that once again Naruto was the reason. That once again Naruto had touched someone else with his innocent determination.

Actually, Naruto had touched and received the one thing I had dreamed about since youth – his heart.

Naruto may be unconscious, but I could see the emotion in the dark, bottomless eyes. I could hear all that was left unsaid and I knew that Naruto had once again achieved what was thought to be impossible.

Sasuke had been given a choice by fate, destiny, karma, whatever you want to call it – it's all the same. He either save Naruto, or kill his brother and once again, Naruto won. It was Kakashi that dealt the final blow to the murdering traitor, Itachi Uchiha and it was Sasuke that fought off a few other Akatsuki members to save the fading blond.

"He'll be okay, Sasuke. He's just drained. We got here fast enough." I whispered to my ex-team member even though it was I that needed reassuring – reassuring that I wasn't unattractive, unwanted, and unlovable.

I didn't receive a response and honestly, I didn't really expect one.

Sasuke simply lifted the limp, bloody, orange-clad figure and slowly started to carry the figure through the blood and fallen bodies in the general direction of Konoha.

"Sasuke . . ." I murmured, knowing I would be unheard, but I just couldn't help but feel like a part of me had died – a part of me that believed in fairytales, dreams and happily ever afters.

A part of me I saved for Sasuke.

God, I felt like such a fool.

Yet I found that I could not hate Naruto, or Sasuke. I couldn't quite wish them luck yet, but I think somewhere deep inside I already was aware that it would never work. I knew that maybe it was time to let the fairytales go and see that life was passing me by.

So maybe this is growing like they talk about.

It wasn't until I heard a painful cough behind me as I watched the retreating me figure of my team, that I became aware of my surroundings once again. I spun around on my knees to see a wilted, bleeding Kakashi behind me, holding his side.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled, getting up, ignoring my own wounds to help Kakashi with his. I ran hands over his wounds, relieved that none of them were life-threatening, even if there were painful.

"He had a choice." Kakashi murmured and I started slightly as I looked up to see his one serious eye. I swallowed as he kept my gaze. "And he made he right one."

I felt my eyes fill with tears and I hung my head in defeat.

It was unfair! I wanted Sasuke more! I loved Sasuke more! I _needed_ Sasuke more!

. . . didn't I?

"They understand each other." Kakashi stated and I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted my face so our eyes could meet. "Understanding is the first step." His eye remained firm and I was ashamed to feel tears run down my cheeks, the salt stinging the scratches I had received earlier.

I knew what he meant – the first step to love.

I hate to admit it, but I knew that Naruto had always had a part of Sasuke that I could never touch let alone understand. I ignored it, playing it off that it was some type of guy thing and it may have started as something along those lines, but it was way beyond that simplicity now.

I should have known that Sasuke's ridiculing was his was his way of recognizing Naruto. The rivalry was a way to hide the budding friendship and partnership. The saving of Naruto's life . . . the unspoken harmony of moves when the fought . . . the hallow threats . . .

It was all there to be read and I just turned myself blind to it all.

"I just . . . why?!" I choked, not knowing what I wanted to say and Kakashi said nothing as I sniffled, trying to gain control. Losing my emotions on the battlefield was unneeded and unwanted, especially since many of the Akatsuki members were missing. "Why him and not me?" I asked, but I knew as soon as I asked I either already knew or simply didn't want to know.

Naruto understood him, wanted him, needed him and even loved him– even if he didn't fully realize it. His actions spoke louder then his words. No matter how unaware Naruto was of his own emotions. Or even if Naruto loudly – which we are aware of how loud Naruto can be – denied his attachment to Sasuke.

Naruto just didn't know that it was all reciprocated.

And I think Sasuke is starting to finally realize that he does reciprocate.

Kakashi seemed to know that it was a rhetorical question and remained silent as I started to cry heavily.

As I cried, I heard other ninjas, our friends, came to check on us as they gathered the wounded, telling us they had a made camp and where, but I just hide my face in my hands and thankfully Kakashi kept the attention on him.

When we were alone again and I had gained some control, I felt a hand place itself heavily on my head and I looked up through wet lashes as Kakashi looked down at me. His eye conveyed his sympathy and it was times like this that I appreciated him and realized that he was more then that perverted, lazy teacher we all knew.

He was human.

"I understand." He murmured and I felt his hand leave my head to slowly stroke my face, gather the fallen tears with callused fingertips. I sniffled and I watched as he smiled a little, secret smile beneath the thin fabric covering his face.

Without being fully aware, I lifted my hand and removed the leaf village's headband that covered his own sharingan, letting it fall to be necklace. I traced his scar down his cheek until I felt my fingers curl around the edge of his mask and just when I started to tug the material down, his hand caught my own.

"I understand you, Sakura." He stated and our eyes caught.

Suddenly I knew what he understood and I felt my heart flutter as he released my hand, letting his mask slowly be removed.

I was captivated by his gaze and was barely aware of the smooth, pale skin of his hidden face as the material of his mask joined the headband around his neck.

I slowly leaned forward as he leaned down and it wasn't until his dry, chapped lips met mine, I understood.

I understood.

**OWARI**

**A/N: **That's it. I don't know if it's really any good, but I kinda like the idea of Kakashi (who for the record is my favourite character of the anime/manga) with Sakura. LOL! Of course, I'm a huge Iruka x Kakashi fan, but I like Kakashi x Sakura. I wonder if there are any good ones out there . . .

Heh. Anyway, let me know what ya think. Not my best, but not my worst.

Thx.


End file.
